Baby Blues
by Nyago
Summary: AU! The minute X woke up from his slumber, he knew something was wrong. Baby Alert! Set in X series with a hint of Zero universe!
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea in my head for weeks, and I finally decide to write it in paper…well type it, it's the same thing! Either way I will be honest, I have no idea where this is going so…yeah, let's just go with the plan shall we?

I'm going to say this is an AU, but it has a lot of important parts from the X series and as well a little bit from Zero series. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope.

"**Prologue"**

**By: Nyago**

The minute X woke up from his slumber, he knew something was wrong. Not caring that he was in boxers and without his shoes, he walked towards his daughter room only to find her waiting for him in her crib, as she sensing he was coming to get her.

She smiled as she's wave her hands in front of her, waiting for X to pick her up. "Well aren't we quiet this morning even though we are awake. Aren't we getting to be a big girl eh?" He smiled as he tickles her little belly. Picking her up and walking towards her dresser, X proceeded to take one of her favorite toys and then heading out to his room once again. Happy, content and smiling, X set her down on his bed for her to explore, while under his supervision.

Getting his armor from the side of his room, X prepares himself to get ready to go to work. He may no longer live in Hunter's HQ but he was a very important member of the team. Getting up early and setting everything ready for the day were one of the many things he did not just for himself, but others.

The phone rang, and X slightly trip over his shoes trying to reach it. He could hear his daughter laughing in the back. "Laugh it up misses" He smiled as he picks up the receiver. "Hello?"

Few seconds of hesitation and reply comes, "Oh yes, I have all the data on disk at home at the moment, why Alia?" Another moment of hesitation, "Oh boy…yes I do have the copy, and yes, I will bring mine over. Don't worry I have it with me right now on my hands, yes…yes. She's coming too. Alright see you in a few alright?" X laughed, "Talk to you later, Bye Alia" and hangs up.

X sighs but looks over where his daughter lays "Looks like Axl and the others are in big trouble. Serves them right for messing around with things aren't supposed to." His daughter gorgeous blue eyes stare at him, as in trying to speak with him, or at least trying to make an attempt to but all she could get from her mouth was "Pa" and giggle soon follow.

X couldn't help but smile as he finishes getting ready and preparing everything for work along with his daughter. He picks her up, heads out to kitchen. Setting her down on her chair, X looks around to make sure she is strap in. Quickly walking towards the refrigerator, X takes out a bottle of cold milk and begins to heat it up in the microwave in low settings. Already used to this morning route, X then proceeds to move towards the door, pick up his newspaper and closes the door quietly behind him but not before a red shoe gets between the door and his apartment. "Zero!" X looks surprise as if wondering why he was showing up at his doorstep.

Zero was never a morning person, and he slept in HQ, so why was he all the way out here to see him? "Something wrong?" X expression change, wondering if something had happen.

'"No nothing wrong, I was just in the neighborhood." Zero replies coolly, welcoming himself in. Not that X minded…

"In the neighborhood?"

"Yeah, couldn't really sleep yesterday night, I had this funny feeling that's all. So I when to walk it off and ended up near your place so I decide to stop by its all." Zero manages to find a decent drink in X refrigerator and looks across from him, "Hey squirt!" Zero smiles as he see X precious daughter eyeing him with great curiosity. "Don't tell me you forgot about me?" He mocks as he pokes her cheeks and sees her giggle at him. "Man, don't you get scare of her? She is always smiling and curious and always looking at you as if she knows you being up to something…"

"Are you up to something Zero?" X giggle.

"I'm innocent man or…reploid, whatever. Point being is I'm still kind of shock you decide to keep her…"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"She's human and we are not exactly…parental material." Although thru out saying so, Zero still adored her, whenever he wanted to admit it or not.

"She had no family, she was left to die on her own, she refused to go in anyone else arms beside mine, you were there. Beside, having her around kind of makes me realize why I do the work I do."

Zero shrugs.

"Beside, you saw how she wouldn't stop crying even when they try to find her a human home…she wouldn't stop and it was breaking me inside." X sighed, he tried to find her a human home, with loving people, he refuse to put her up in the system so she ended up in shelters and never bother to be properly look after. But she refused anyone else contact, even other reploids expect X, Axl and even Zero himself. Although he wouldn't hold her unless you literally drop her in his lap…expect for a few occasions.

"Either way, we are going to be late, so help me finish feeding her, grab the bottle from the microwave, should be good enough now and pick her up, I got to pick up some stuff from my room" And X dashes away.

Zero only took a minute to register that… "What! You want me to carry the kid! Are you nuts?" But X was already other side of his apt. Zero sighed and stares at her, "I swear kiddo, your dad thinks I'm a bad joke. " She giggles which creeps Zero out a little, still she was smart enough not to question. At least not yet…

"Come on" Zero removes her straps and picks her up. She makes it easier by staying still, raising her arms and waiting. Zero takes the hint, picks her up, grabs the bottle and gives it to her small hands to grab. She doesn't hesitate and drinks.

"Wasn't so hard now was it?" X questions, as he sees his daughter in Zero arms.

Zero chuckles "Yeah say the dad of this conversation." X laughs as he removes her from Zero arms. Still in bottle in mouth, she stays content with the switch.

"Let's go, Alia needs me in HQ pronto"

"What's wrong now?"

"Appears a certain duo of trouble makers did something and Alia is now missing some reports from our last mission." X grabs his key code and walks towards the front door, his daughter in one arm, and the other with a bag. Although Zero takes the liberation to take it off his arms. "You are carrying the kid, figure to help." He responds.

X mouths a 'thank you' and closes the door behind him.

"What's in this bag anyway? Kind of heavy."

"Oh you know, baby stuff." As they walk towards the elevator to go down.

"God, how much does one human kid need?"

"Oh Zero you have no idea…"

"Remind me next time to come over more offend, if this is what you have to carry to work every day with her in your arms no wonder you look as if you woke up."

X sighs, "You hear that Ciel? Uncle Zero mocking you…" As the elevator opens.

Zero chokes, "I'm no one uncle" as he steps in.

"Oh right, forgot, God father." X steps right after.

"God this again X!" As the door to the elevator close, you could hear the giggles of a small little girl and the beginning of a very long day.

**-End-**

Uh…Ha-ha! Weren't expecting me not to pick Ciel eh! I did say using X universe with some Zero series. Beside, I'm a complete SUCKER for baby Ciel. And yes, as you can tell AU, since Zero was supposed to be asleep for 102 years, I decide to change it base on X8, Axl is around (and causing problems) X finds her a little earlier than expected…

It's a fanfic! Go on with it!

Reviews are very much appreciated btw! ;)

Don't ask…I might continue with little one shot chapter as she gets older. Who knows…


	2. Drawings

Thanks to a wonderful reviewer and their amazing comment, I decide to post another chapter. Sorry if it's short but I figure it's better than no update right?

Enjoy!

"**Drawings"**

**By: Nyago**

* * *

><p>Ciel looked with curious eyes, she didn't know what to make of it and it frustrated her. Papa said it was alright for her to do it but looking at the way it is now she wasn't as confident as she was before. She was scared, even if she was big girl (She was 4!) but the idea of presenting this was….giving her nervous breakdown.<p>

"What's wrong kiddo?" Ciel look up to see her uncle Axl looking at her with equal curiosity between her and the paper she was holding.

"Uncle…axel…" she wanted to burst into tears but held against it. She was a big girl! Big girls don't cry no matter how much she wanted to!

"What's wrong sweetie?" He asks again, crouching down to see eye to eye level with her.

"He won't like it…"

"Who?"

"Zero…."

"What about him?"

"He won't like what I did for him." She wanted so badly to cry that her eyes began to hurt her. She puts her paper in her face and shows Axl what she meant. Sitting in the middle of the blank paper was a drawing; she had done of Zero holding his light saber. Proud, powerful and elegant like she always view him. She knew her dad was a super dad, but Zero was something a little more than that…

She couldn't explain it even if she tried.

Axl wanted so badly to chuckle a little but held himself. The kid didn't need someone laughing at her, is not like the drawing was bad, it was actually pretty damn good for a 4 year old but the fact the drawing held Zero in it just made him want to giggle. "Aw come on kiddo, I'm sure Zero will love it! And if he doesn't I will keep it ok? And then I'm going to smack his head so hard he will regret ever even looking at that amazing drawing!"

Ciel smile a little, she knew her uncle Axl always found a way to make her happy.

"Promise?" She looks up and sticks her finger out, pinkie swearing was the ultimate form of keeping a promise in her eyes.

"Promise!" he reassures her by giving his own finger and giving his own pinkie swears.

"What's going on here?" X walks in, looking between his daughter and Axl as they both sat on the floor. "Are you ok? Why are you crying Ciel?" X puts his father alarms on. "Axl what happen?"

Axl sighs, and begins to explain the situation all over again, pinkie swears and all.

* * *

><p>Zero was in progress of teaching the new rookies a thing or two about how to avoid certain situations in combat against mavericks. Although they weren't in the training room yet, Zero voice was loud and clear on his own as each and every reploid look up to him as he explain.<p>

"As you can see you can avoid even your own demise if you just pay attention to your surroundings, look for odd things that aren't normally there, such as empty streets or odd objects even your own shadows could give away a location, mavericks use any means necessary to take you off guard so always have your eyes open and your ears in check."

As Zero finished explaining, the bell sign to take a break took over. "And that's all for today, remember training starts first thing tomorrow morning" with that the rest of the rookies scrabble their belongings and began to leave the room one after another.

Ciel cautiously stepped in the room the minute class was over.

Everyone who have being around long enough knew the 4 year old was the prize possession of commander X. Being the daughter of the most high ranking maverick Hunter gave Ciel not only authority to be anywhere in HQ but also gave some fears to others. The slight possibility of her getting hurt…well the hunters didn't want to think about it.

Still she was a sweet girl who usually never got into trouble. Much to her father heart, it also gave him a peace of mind. Plus the fact all of HQ kept their eyes on her, so if anyone dares to try to hurt X using her was in a world of trouble and not just from everyone but mainly her Uncle Axl and Commander Zero.

Everyone knew Zero was harsh and sometimes pretty mean but when it came to X daughter, he couldn't resist, even if he desperately tried.

"Zero…" Ciel voice was timid and cautious as she walks further in; noticing Zero was just talking to another rookie before he turn around to face her.

The look of fear and somewhat shy withdrawn got Zero to stop talking, and dismissing the rookie until tomorrow. Rookie took the hint and urgency left the room.

He hated teaching but if they were to win this war, he was going to have to teach these new generations a thing or two.

"What's up squirt?" Zero asks as he puts one arm in his waist looking down curiosity towards her.

"I…" She hesitated for a second but with much of her will power; she extended her arm to him and kept the drawing she had done face down. "For you…" she said.

Zero took a second to respond and took the paper slowly off her hand. "Is this something from X? Axl? Commander?" He asks as he turns the paper around, she simply shakes her head 'no'

It took Zero a few seconds to realize it wasn't a command paper or any type of writing for that matter. It was a picture he assumed was supposed to be him, holding his saber proudly. He took a minute to find his voice. "Did you…draw this?"

Ciel nod, she figures the way Zero voice was cracking that it wasn't a good sign but also not a bad one. It was her father who strongly encourages her to show it in the first place. What if Zero didn't love her anymore? It was hard enough for him to even want to play with her as offend as her uncle Axl did, or her own father…

Zero sighed; god the kid was breaking his heart. Even he didn't think he had one as good as X but the drawing and dedication she took to do it for him just…it broke him.

"I did it…because I saw uncle Axl had lots of pictures in his room like daddy did and you didn't seem to have any so…I thought maybe if you saw a picture of yourself holding your saber you might feel less lonely with the walls in your room…" Her definition on how she describe was something that still amazed Zero. She was smart, too smart, and understood basics from any book she read in minutes.

Zero crouched down to her eye level and took his right hand to bring it softly to her chin, so she would look at him eye to eye. "Thank you kiddo…I'm sure my wall would appreciate it but I don't think I can keep it there."

It broke Ciel heart to hear that, so he didn't like the drawing….she couldn't hold it, and shed tears. "hey, hey don't go crying on me kiddo, I said what I said, but I would much rather have it on this room more than my own room. "

She eyed him with curiosity; Well it got her to stop crying…step one complete. "Well for starters I only go inside my own room at night time kiddo. I would want to see this drawing every day so if I keep it in the room where I spend most of the time with, then it would be better wouldn't you agree?"

This time she shed so many tears, Zero though he said the wrong thing again but before he had time to react, she jump him and hug him. "Zerooo!" she cried.

"Hey! Kiddo! Calm down!" he said, as he lift's her up and hugs her in return. "It's alright. Geez, you break me kiddo." As she nods her head she continues to sobs in his arms.

The next morning rookie all line up in front of Zero office, ready to begin their morning trials. As they waited Zero step out of his office and towards them, "Alright you rookies, let's go, we got a lot of work ahead of us!"

Multiple shouts of "Yes sir!" were heard as Zero chuckle as they all marched towards. Closing the door quietly behind him, you could see slightly a drawing of a Zero holding his saber hanging proudly in a picture frame inside his office. With a little "With love… Ciel" written in the corner of it.

_**-End of chapter-**_

I honestly had this chapter literally in my head since I last typed the last one. Because it was something I always figure Zero would have the hardest time trying to explain his own feelings towards well…anything!

Don't forget to review please!


	3. White as Snow

I can't stop myself. I really can't. Cookies to whoever gets the title for this chapter.

"**White as snow"**

**By: Nyago**

It was winter land or so Ciel thought of it when she woke that morning to find so much snow outside her window. She is so excited and giggly; her father had bought her (finally) skates she wanted as bad as a gift for her birthday to use it near a lake outside of HQ. Ever since she could remember, she saw many reploids and humans alike dancing around the lake that always got frozen so thick, you could even make ice culture with it!

But she wasn't concern about that, oh no, she had bigger plans!

"Awake already?" X pops his head to her room.

"Hi daddy! Yes I am! I'm so excited! You said I could skate around the lake after class right?" She needed to make sure her father was fine even if he didn't like the idea but he simply didn't' have the heart to stop her from having so much fun.

"Yes, yes" He said between laughs, as he saw his daughter jump up and down her bed. "Ciel! You will break your bed that way!"

"Sorry daddy….I'm just so excited!" she was smiling so much, she was almost glowing.

"I can see that sweetie, but you need to get dressed, or you will be late." He said as he close the door to give her privacy.

Ciel was almost 7 years old, she was getting prettier each year (or so Aunt Alia said). She was shy and kind of withdrawn at times but she was gentle and sweet as her father. The only difference was she when she got an idea in her head; it was very hard to stop her!

* * *

><p>The walk toward HQ was quiet and peaceful; at least until they reached the gates. You could see the excitement in everyone eyes and their movements. Snow usually meant Mavericks kept low for a while. At least most of them did…but even they didn't have the will to break everyone happy spirits especially with the holidays so close by.<p>

Axl saw X silhouette the minute he walked toward the gate. "HEYY!" he call out as he ran towards X and Ciel with his yellow scarf tight securely around his neck.

"Uncle Axl!" Ciel shouts, running towards him and hugging him. "God you are so warm!" She replied.

"Blame my systems for being so over dramatic. Are you excited kiddo! I know I am!" Ciel knew what he meant the minute he said it.

"Yes! I finally get to skate next to you uncle!" She smiled.

X finally caught up to the duo as he greeted everyone else. "Yes as exciting as it is, I don't want her catching a cold just yet, so how about running inside HQ shall we?" Ciel wanted to roll her eyes; daddy was so over protective of her sometimes!

As the trio made their way in, Alia greeted them the minute X step into his office. "Good morning X, Axl and hi my pretty girl!" she when over and gave Ciel a big hug.

It was no secret Alia treated Ciel as her own daughter. Seeing as she being with hunters since she was 8 months old and now going to 7 years old, she was part of the family. And everyone in HQ adores her.

"Hi Aunty Alia, it's good to see you" Ciel respond as she tries to give equal amount of the hug.

"Gosh you get so pretty every day, look at your cheeks, they are rosy pink!"

X parental instincts kick in, "Are you sick!" He asks as he ran his hand across her forehead.

"Of course not daddy…"

"X calm down, it's perfectly normal for a human to get all pink up because of the cold. It's just her body temperature trying to adjust to the heat inside of HQ since she just came from outside."

X sighed, and drops his hand. "Oh good…"

Ciel giggles as Alia rolls her eyes.

"You have class in 10 minutes Ciel, don't be late"

"Yes daddy" She waves everyone good bye and walks out but before she makes it further down the hall she sees Zero and waves at him before taking off into a run.

Zero waves back as he sees her running and keeps walking to X office. "Yo!" he greets everyone as they all greet him back, "Did you notice Ciel has pink cheeks? Is she sick?"

To this Alia sighed, Axl roll his eyes, and X couldn't help but sweat drop.

* * *

><p>The minute class was over Ciel taken off into a dash out the door and towards her locker. She stuffs all her books inside and slams the door a little harder than intended to which she gets a few stares. She waves it off and apologizes as she takes into a run. Finally managing to catch her breath she uses the code her father given her to enter his office. As she walks in, she notice everything is all organize and clean, noticing his promise, she opens the bottom drawer of his desk and takes out her skates. Not wasting time, she closes the desk, locks the door behind her, and makes a full run to the back door to HQ, wasting no time at all to reach where she wants to be.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well that's all there is left to do. I expect everyone paper by the end of the week considering snow is slowly getting heavier by the day figures it would be best to let you guys on some kind of break. " Signas says as he collects his own papers. To this, everyone gets up slowly and walks towards the front door, taking their belongings and speaking with each other as they take their leave.<p>

Axl waited outside for them. "Hey guys!"

Zero and X wave, although X smiles as he does. Being older type and such a high rank officers meant they had to sit in meetings such as these. Although terribly boring they were necessary deed to be done. Axl was lucky, although he dealt with the same situations as Zero and X, because he wasn't consider anything more than just another rookie, he got off easily…at least for the time being.

Although with him being in HQ this long and the amount of time he took to help Zero and X on their mission, they saw the value of his abilities as well as the help he provided for both HQ top hunters.

"I can't image sitting there for 3 hours taking about who knows what!" Zero chuckles as X rolls his eyes.

"Believe me I hate it too, but there will be a time it will be your turn kid" Zero reassures.

"Aw man, really?"

"Yes really, so better start behaving Axl, your rank as "Rookie" won't be much longer. I think it's about time your schedule change to a more responsible one" X points out.

"Aw geez…" Axl rubs his right hand against the back of his neck.

X couldn't help but smile, Axl has come a long way from being that impulse kid he first meant. Although he still acted sometimes without actually thinking, he was looking more and more like a true hunter.

"Well we better hurry, I get the feeling a certain little human is waiting for our arrival!" Axl then took off in a dash towards the back of HQ, Zero and X in their own steps followed along.

"So finally giving the kid a break eh?"

"You know as much as I that sometimes that lake can be a little….unbalance"

"Relax X that lake freezes all winter long and is far too thick to break thru. Heck even a reploid can stand on it and not worry about a thing. You think maybe 70 pounds at most is going to make it break?"

X sighed, Zero was right, his little girl wasn't going to get hurt even if he desperately sense otherwise.

"What are you two old folks waiting for? Maverick attack!" Axl shouted as he ran back to see the two hunters still far behind.

"Better hurry then!" Zero dashed, X following along.

* * *

><p>Ciel was glowing with happiness, she seen her uncle Axl and he informed that her father should be arriving soon. She easily spots her uncle again and father and rushes to their side. "Ready uncle Axl?" She asks as she gives her father a hug for last time before pulling her uncle away.<p>

"Let's skate!" Axl shouts with equal happiness as the two head their way into the ice.

"Looks like it started" Zero says from behind.

"I was wondering where you ran off to the minute we ended outside." X reply's.

"Getting us a little drink, here" He tosses one of the E-tanks to X, which he easily catches.

"Thanks"

"Not a problem, figure Axl might need it once he is done, and kid"

X nods, but looks at Zero to which he looks at X with curiosity, drinking his can. "What's up?"

"You barely call her by name"

"Huh?"

"Ciel"

"Oh…"

"Well?" X asks as he takes a sip of his drink.

"I don't know, I guess she always being your kid, it's kind of weird to call her 'Ciel' She always being the baby out of everything so I guess it stuck."

"That's it?"

Zero blinks "Pretty much"

X sighs, not quite satisfied with the answered he just received.

Before X and anyone else can blink, a small quake occurs, making slight dangerous grounds around the lake, and cracks begin to break.

"Wow, ok that wasn't expected…" Axl mumbles as he tries to stand himself straight. Noticing a small fault line around the ice he calls for his niece. "Ciel, let's go, it's getting a little bit too uncomfortable for us to stand on this thing."

Ciel turns and truth to his word, she sees the cracks. She nods her head and not far behind skates behind him being careful on where she steps.

Axl makes it out of the ice, among many others before the middle of the ice begins to crack, Ciel almost close behind her uncle looks back as the lake begins to crack open. Not bothering to wait much, she takes another step only to have the ice fall benefit her feet and swallowing her in. "AH!" She yells.

"CIEL!" Axl yells from the top of his lungs, as he rushes to try to reach her, but no luck as her cloths and even her own skates are making it harder for her to move.

"Uncle!" she cries, as she tries to swim, but not having as much luck. Axl gets ready to dive but X alarm voice stops him.

"Ciel!" X yells as he rushes to them, the minute he heard Axl yell, his worst fear came true.

"God, she was right behind me! God damn it" Axl curses.

"Daddy!" She screams, swimming getting a little harder for her to do, as the cold slowly takes its toll on her.

"I'm coming!" X gets ready to jump and dives in.

Zero being not far from X yells at Axl "Get some blankets FAST!" He yells, Axl dumbly looking dashes back to HQ.

"X!" Zero yells.

"Daddy!" She yells again, X closing closer to her, and grabbing her. "I'm here sweetie, daddy going to get you out" but the minute he moves, something stops him.

"My leg" she whispers in his ear, as he notices her skate had gotten stuck in a rather large piece of ice.

"Damn it." X curses.

Zero noticing they weren't doing much progress dives in seconds later. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"Her leg Zero, break that god damn ice, or she's going to freeze to death!" X shouts holding her as she cries.

Zero dives in again, and with saber at hand, tries to cut the ice without hurting her in the progress. Finally able successfully finished, he swims back up, and noticing X moving to shores with Ciel in his arms.

Many reploids and humans alike stood in shock as X makes his way out, and few others stand by to help him out. "She needs to get out of those cloths now" X says, holding her tightly as she continues to cry in his arms, and trying to find warm in his body.

"I told Axl to get blankets, and speaking of the devil there he is, with Alia!" Zero says.

"I got them!" Axl shouts as he hands a few of them.

"We found as many as possible" Alia responds with equal worry.

X not wasting time warps her around the biggest blanket he could get his hands on, and hugging her as tight as possible.

"She needs to get out of those cloths" Zero reminds him.

X nods and with a dash he hurry's inside HQ along with the gang leaving only a small group of people looking back at the ice with great concern.

* * *

><p>Since the incident occur, Ciel managed to get lucky and only escape with a small bruise to her ankle and getting sick for a couple of days. Thankfully nothing health alarming (much to X poor heart) and was able to go home the same day without issues.<p>

Sitting in at home, Ciel stares at the window, and sneezes. So much for skating, she though.

Still she was glad she was alive and well. Although her father would say otherwise…

"Hey" Ciel was too busy staring outside with self-pity; she didn't hear the boots of Zero walking towards her room.

"Oh Hi Zero…." She replies, trying to smile.

"You ok?" He hesitates before making another step into her room and closing the door behind him.

"Yes"

"Sounds depressing" Ciel had to giggle.

"I'm sorry…I guess it was my mistake for looking back." She answers.

"Is not like anyone was expecting that beside Axl blames himself for going ahead of you now, and won't forgive himself. Heck even locked himself his room back in HQ and refuses to come out."

Ciel gasp, "I'm sorry! I will call him right now to apologize!" She goes to grab the phone only to be stopped by Zero hand.

"Relax… a little more responsibility is good for him. Let him sink in some self-pity he needs to learn a little."

"But…"

Zero cuts her off, "Beside, that wasn't supposed to happen."

"Me falling? Or…?"

"The quake."

"Oh."

"We are still looking into it, but I say that wasn't normal. Still I didn't see anything or anyone while so…I suppose we will get our hands full trying to solve this."

Ciel nods.

"Try to get some rest you hear? I will keep you company for the evening since X is busy chewing other people around." Zero said with good humor.

Ciel blinks not quite understanding but letting it go just the same.

"Thank you, I suppose I will sleep for now." She notices the digital alarm in her room reading almost 10. She yawns a little before sinking further into her bed covers.

Zero noticing one is slightly off the other puts them together nicely. "Good night squirt"

"Good night Zero" she mumbles as sleep takes over her a few minutes later.

Zero walks out of her room as quietly as possible and chuckles as he closes the door. He couldn't wait to get back to HQ tomorrow morning and see the disaster X was costing them.

"Kids" He mumbles as he does a slightly laugh before walking down the hallway, a huge grin covering his face.

**-End-**

PHEW! Done! This chapter a bit longer than normal because well…there was a lot to include!

See that Ciel a little Zero hint there, right right right! No just ignore me. I have no idea what type of relationship these two will end up to be honest.

However, DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A COMMENT! :D Please?


	4. Memories

Thanks for all who took the time to leave a review! Makes me hate my work a little less knowing people are enjoying it. ^^; Sorry this chapter took so long to come out, I blame WoW :3

ON WITH THE SHOW!

"**Memories"**

**By: Nyago**

* * *

><p>The dim light from the sun slowly rose from the window glass and awaking the owner who was deeply asleep in her bed. Although most of the curtain was close, there was always that tiny light that manages to creek thru. Blinking her eyes open, her first order of business was to stretch and slowly move towards the edge of her bed. Yawning and getting up to walk to her closet, Ciel takes out simple long sleeves t-shirt and her blue jeans out. Removing her night cloths, she puts them the side of her bed and opens the door to walk towards the bathroom.<p>

Brushing her teeth was first, brushing her hair was second. Feeling comfortable and prepare to head to the kitchen Ciel walks down the hall.

She blinks when she sees her father leading against the kitchen counter, coffee at hand and newspaper in another. "Good morning dad!" She greets.

X smiles at her, "Good morning sweetie. How are you feeling?"

It's being only a few days since the incident at the lake, and it was now that she was feeling better to get up and around. "Better" She replies.

"There is some eggs and toast waiting for you at the table" True to his word, the plate sat there waiting for her.

"Thanks daddy" comes up, kisses his cheek and heads to the table.

"I figure you would be hungry the minute you woke so I started early. Snow is not getting any lighter, so I'm going to be working from home today."

Ciel takes a bit of her eggs and small piece of toast as she nods. Noticing only her and her father were around she asks, "Where's Zero?"

"When back to HQ yesterday night before the storm got worst."

Ciel makes 'o' shape and looks out the window. The once beautiful wonderland she wanted to play with was getting stronger and stormier by the minute. "Let's hope it doesn't cut any power." X says concern, although he wouldn't have worried before, years have changed and Ciel needed to be kept warm.

"I'm sure the backup generator will kick right?" She asks.

"Should just in case."

Ciel finishes her meal and sets her dishes down the sink. "Thank you dad, I'm sorry I'm such a pain"

X stares at her before grabbing her chin with his left hand. "Pain? My daughter? Never!" and laughs, Ciel follows with him.

"This day reminds me of that day…" X mumbles.

"Day?" She tilts her head to the side a bit.

X looks at her and with gentle brush of his fingertips brushes his hand against her cheek bones in her head. "Yes Zero came over one day around the same time as this weather actually when you were 2 and with some bad luck that day I was called to HQ to solve an issue…."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you have to go HQ right away?" Zero asks, before looking between X and the door.<p>

"I don't understand it either but Commander Signas called me this morning and needed my help with something only I could handle and since I don't have a babysitter yet I need you to keep an eye on Ciel for an hour or two tops."

"Why me! Why not Alia, or Axl, Or Palette? Layer even!" He panic.

"Zero….Axl and Palette are on a mission remembering? Alia also very busy in HQ to take care of a 2 year old, and Layer has well….let's say I hate to ask her for a favor like this"

"And not me?"

"Zero…you are my best friend, if I entrust anyone with her is you."

"You are asking me to take care of a 2 year old…human at that, for hour or two. Can I just go on your place?" Zero pleaded.

"Please!" X begs, bringing out his best dog pathetic eye look ever.

"Argh…fine!" He surrenders. "You own me"

"Don't I always?" X smiled as he dashed out the front door. "You know where most of everything is, but in case of anything just call me, she has a clean diaper and was just fed not a while ago, so she will be ok until I get back"

"Fine…"

"Oh and Zero, try to smile a little, she does get a bit nervous around you." With that X teleported out of sight.

Zero sighs heavily and looks back at the living room where Ciel was being kept. She was inside her small cage in play pet Alia gotten her on her second birthday. Noticing someone watching her, Ciel turns around to stare at Zero with curiosity.

Zero pops down on the couch and sighs looking up and getting comfortable. "Swear next time…" He mumbles to himself.

Few minutes later Zero senses something is look at him, as he looks back down he sees Ciel looking at him with great curiosity. "Uh…."

Not having much to say the two stare at each other for a while until Ciel breaks into a giggle. "What's so funny?" He asks, but she giggles more.

Catching up, Zero notices their earlier staring contest was actually a small game for her as she continues to giggle and falls down on her butt only to laugh a little more.

Zero couldn't help but grin, the kid was getting amused by herself. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to watch her as he first thought. She was cute; but he would only admit it to himself. She was pretty smart for a human being 2, and she pretty much laughed and enjoy anyone company. Suppose having such a dad like X, his own way of acting might be rubbing off her.

"Hmmm" He took a look out the window to see the snow hasn't started too melted but at least it stop falling for the day, taking a look around the room he gets up and walks towards Ciel room. He figures if he was stuck babysitting, he might as well amuse the kid. Grabbing what he would figure the most protective cloths she has to wear, he headed out to the living room to see her continue to stare at her toy dumbfounding. Noticing someone walked to the room, she sees Zero pick her up and setting her down in the couch.

Having to do this before (Which he refuses to remember that small incident!) Zero changes her with ease since all too familiar being kept still as she is being changed. Picking her up and heading to X room, Zero grabs the scarf that Zero always manages to leave in X home every time he leaves. Not like he didn't like it, but he didn't see much interested in wearing one since Reploids didn't suffer from high temperatures. Still having an extra cloth of article might provide to do some good for Ciel. Especially against his armor body….

"Might as well enjoy the day kiddo" Zero said, as he opens the front door to the apt. and heading out into the cold air. Ciel first reaction was to shiver and clingiest to Zero neck. "Hey, hey, I got you ok?" He hugs her and wrapping the scarf around wasn't such a bad idea. Normally Zero would never leave X apt for any reason at all, especially having someone so attach to him but considering everyone in HQ was nowhere near here, he was safe to exploder a little with Ciel. Beside, everyone knew Zero adored Ciel.

"Look kid" He points to all the snow that's around the city, making her turn her head to look out and see. Ciel turns her head and gives out a small gasp. So much white stuff! Curiosity getting the better of her, she tries to reach the snow that has piled around the edges of the balcony. Zero noticing her intention allows her to grab some only to pull back when she notices it fall off her hand.

Zero can't help but laugh, as Ciel face express discomfort and annoyance. "It's melting kiddo, that's normal." He points out, but Ciel determent tries again only to see it drop on the bottom of the rails. "Come on; let's try to get more suitable snow ok?" Walking down the stairs (Since the elevator take forever in Zero opinion) he heads out to the parking lot and picks up a hand full of snow and giving it to her to try.

Noticing it didn't quite melt in her hands, Ciel giggles and throws it. "So that's what you wanted eh?" Putting her down on the floor, he holds her hands to make sure she doesn't go far from him as she takes her steps around the mushy snow. Laughing and smiling was all Zero needed to see her enjoying herself. Allowing her more access, he set her down near a bigger pile of snow and let her play with it.

Zero takes a look around; everything was so empty and quiet. I guess everyone ahead out to the parks or remain inside the homes for the remainder of the afternoon. He suppose taking care of Ciel beats doing any more paper work in HQ, God knows Alia harass him enough about it. Axl was on mission so he couldn't bug the kid for some training. And everyone else just didn't have the means to keep up with him either….or they fear him.

He sighs, looking down as Ciel already finished building whatever she set her mind to do. "Hey nice little castle there squirt." Crouching down, Zero looks at her with curiosity as she in returns smiles at him. Noticing the set was setting soon, Zero picks her up. "Time to go inside kiddo! Before you dad gets home and kills me…"

* * *

><p>"So I see Ciel is asleep in her crib, did she fall asleep on you?" X asks as he walks towards the counter and grabs one of the E-tanks he keeps in his kitchen.<p>

"Eh…kind of, she wore herself out playing; so I just put her to bed." Zero replies, not really wanting to give X the real reason. God knows he would freak if he found out he took her out in all that snow for an hour…X was such a paranoid dad.

"I see, well thanks Zero!" X smiles and Zero only chuckles.

* * *

><p>"So….how did you find out Zero took me out?" Ciel asks.<p>

"Oh I didn't that moment, only did when I found your wet cloths in the bathroom the next morning when I try to give you a diaper change." X rolls his eyes.

"Did you get mad at him?" She asks again.

"Well, I did lecture him a little bit…but at the end, I let it go. Beside, sooner or later you would have played in the snow. Anyway, better get some more warm cloths; I'm even staring to feel a bit of a chill inside the apt."

Noticing the slight temperate drop, Ciel goes to her room to pick up another sweater.

'_Beside_…' X speaks himself as he watches his daughter rush out of the room. _'Zero is right….I really need to stop papering her so much. She is getting to be a big girl….' _X sighs as he walks towards the window.

'_Why do I feel like things just aren't going to get any easier?' _

_**-End-**_

Ooooo, cliffhanger…or is it? GOOD QUESTION. Reviews yes? :D And yes Ciel is a quiet kid, I blame X!


End file.
